


The Dress

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [144]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity has flown to Gotham to finalize the launch of the Q-Cell. Oliver and Tommy have other plans.





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment has been lingering in my folder, for months, waiting for me to edit it. It seemed appropriate to post today.
> 
> This installment is 75/144. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

Artwork by Deena_K

 

The view of the Gotham skyline was lost on Felicity as she focused on the agenda displayed on her tablet. Her phone calls to her assistant were going suspiciously unanswered. It was before dawn in Starling, but it never took Jerry more than three rings to pick up her call, regardless of the time. "Jer, this is Felicity. I hope that you’re not dead.” Felicity remembered that Jerry had said that he’d met someone volunteering on a building site in the Glades, “Oh, are you having sex? You need to send me pictures - not of you having sex, but of the guy you met. Please don’t tell HR I said that. I’m going to hope that you’re entertaining your new friend and not dead in a ditch somewhere. Please don’t be dead in a ditch somewhere. I need you to call me as soon as you can. There’s something wrong with my calendar. All of my meetings for today are gone.” Felicity looked at the time, “Seriously, if you don’t call me back in an hour, I’m going to call the cops about you being dead.”

Felicity dialed her phone, “Are you having sex?”

“Felicity?” Oliver asked sleepily.

“Hi hon, I woke you up,” she said with certainty.

“It’s four in the morning,” Oliver yawned. “Is everything okay? Are you in Gotham?”

“Yes, my flight was fine,” she said quickly. “So, you’re not having sex?”

Felicity could hear Oliver and Tommy whispering, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“Babe?” Tommy groggily asked. “What’s going on?”

“I just called Jerry and he didn’t answer his phone and I thought maybe it was because he was having sex with the new guy he’s seeing, but then I remembered it was four in the morning back home and it’s either way too early or too late to be having sex. I think he’s dead.”

There was a pause on the phone. Tommy cleared his throat, “Are we your control group for this sex theory?”

“Yes, but now that I think about it, you’re not a good control variable. I mean, you’re not in the throes of early passion. Of course you’re not having sex at four in the morning on a weekday.”

“What do you need?” Oliver asked.

“I need you to go check on Jerry. He didn’t answer his phone and my calendar for today is blank. It’s blank, Oliver. We have less than four months before the launch of the Q-Cell and my calendar is blank. I think Jerry is dead.”

The car passed the exit for downtown Gotham and Felicity pressed the speaker for the driver, “Excuse me, but we missed our exit.”

“No, ma’am,” the driver replied.

“That was the exit for QC,” Felicity said tensely.

“Yes, ma’am, but I’m not taking you to QC,” he answered.

“Where are you taking me?” Felicity’s heart began to race.

“It’s a surprise ma’am,” the driver said cheerfully.

Felicity clicked off the speaker, “Oliver, I think I’m being abducted.”

“You’re not being abducted,” Oliver sighed.

“I’m pretty sure I am,” Felicity looked out the window and tried to gauge how fast they were going in case she needed to jump from the limo.

“Jerry isn’t dead. I told him to clear your calendar and ignore your calls,” Oliver said guiltily.

“What did you do?” Felicity’s fear turned to anger.

“It’s a surprise,” Oliver sounded worried. “A good one, we think.”

“I don’t have time for surprises, Oliver,” her sense of panic was returning. “All of the meetings I had on my calendar were necessary. All of my meetings are necessary.”

“Not today,” Tommy said drolly.

“Trust us,” Oliver said with a smile. “We’re doing this because we all love you. Enjoy your day. The work and your calendar will all be there tomorrow.”

“But,” Felicity spluttered.

“We love you,” Tommy sounded like he was short of breath.

“Oh my god, are you two having sex?”

“Not yet,” Oliver laughed.

“It was a good idea,” Tommy sighed, “thank you.”

“Unbelievable. Have fun while I’m abducted,” Felicity pouted.

“Felicity, try to enjoy yourself. You’re only getting married once,” Oliver said seriously. “You deserve today.”

“Our wedding?” she asked with complete surprise. “I don’t have time to think about our wedding. That’s what we have my mom and Thea for.”

“Thea’s planning her own wedding,” Tommy admonished her.

“I know, which is perfect. How much more work is one tiny insie bittie garden wedding when you’re already planning the society event of the year?”

“It’s Christmastime in Gotham, enjoy yourself,” Tommy encouraged.

“I’m Jewish,” she huffed.

“Doesn’t make the lights twinkle less,” Oliver said. “Try to have fun, for us, if not for yourself.”

Felicity sat up straight in her seat and smoothed her suit jacket, “Okay. I’ll call you later.”

“Give us an hour,” Tommy said with a smile in his voice.

“Ambitious,” Oliver teased.

“I’m hanging up now,” she told her fiancés. “I love you.”

“I love you,” they said together.

Felicity hung up her phone and looked out her window. They were moving away from the skyscrapers and towards the older part of the city that had the old stately homes and manors of the Gotham elite. She couldn’t begin to imagine what surprise the guys had planned.

Felicity had been less surprised when she found Oliver dressed as the Hood bleeding out in the back of her Mini than she was as her limo pulled through the front gates of Wayne Manor. She’d been to the manor on two other occasions and would characterize the house as gothic and foreboding. The festive Christmas decorations festooning the driveway were hard to reconcile with the humorless and severe lord of the manor. The annual Wayne Holiday party was in four days and, although invited, Felicity planned to be home in Starling instead of making polite conversation with the stuffy east coast elite.

The limo rolled to a stop and Bruce Wayne’s butler, Alfred Pennyworth, was waiting for her. Alfred opened her door and extended his hand, “Miss Felicity, it’s a pleasure to see you again. I trust you had a comfortable flight?”

Felicity took Alfred’s hand and shivered as she stepped out of the limo, “Yes, thank you.” She gripped the older man’s arm as she navigated the slippery stone walkway, “Not that I’m not happy to see you, Alfred, but I have no idea what I’m doing here.”

“I suspect not, miss. Everyone has worked very hard to keep today secret from you and the intrusive media,” Alfred opened the front door. “Your coat?”

Felicity shrugged off her coat and turned slowly in the grand foyer. Wayne Manor made the Queen Mansion look like a condemned home in the Glades. The foyer was covered in small twinkling lights and greenery. The rich smell of evergreen made Felicity sneeze.

“This way, miss,” Alfred began climbing the grand staircase.

Felicity hesitated on the bottom step. It was silly, but she felt strange climbing the stairs of the notorious playboy Bruce Wayne. She knew that it was all an act, but her feet refused to follow after Alfred.

Alfred turned around when he realized she wasn’t’ following, “Are you all right, miss?”

“Um,” she shifted uncomfortably on her feet, “Oliver didn’t sell me to Bruce, right? I mean, I know he didn’t – d’uh, Tommy wouldn’t let him, but Bruce is always giving Oliver a hard time about wanting to steal me away for both of his jobs and well, now you’re leading me up to his bedroom and Oliver and Tommy didn’t tell me where I was going or why, but they did say it was a surprise and what would be more surprising than being sent to live with another billionaire? Kind of like a beauty and the beast vibe.”

Alfred’s eyes grew wider the longer she spoke, “I assure you, miss, Master Bruce would never purchase a human being.”

Felicity put up her hands, “Of course not. He wouldn’t and I know that Oliver would never actually sell me, but you know how those two get – so competitive.”

“Queen would never be so foolish to wager someone so valuable,” a voice boomed from behind her.

Bruce appeared from the shadows, “If he did, I wouldn’t hesitate to win at any cost.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Really?” she pushed her glasses up her nose. “Billionaires are really the worst. Like, there has to be a class you all take to achieve that level of smarminess.

Bruce laughed and tucked her arm through his, “How are you, Felicity?”

“Confused,” she admitted.

“I’ll make sure Felicity gets where she’s going,” Bruce told Alfred as they walked past him on the stairs. “Are you well?” Bruce asked her.

“Yes, things are going well,” Felicity said as she craned her neck to take in Bruce’s 6’6” frame. She thought Diggle was physically imposing but he looked like a kitten compared to Bruce.

Bruce laughed, “I’ll be sure to tell John you think he looks like a kitten.”

“Please don’t,” she groaned, “I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“When are you going to stop your foolishness and leave Queen and QC for good. Lucius keeps making offers and you keep turning them down,” Bruce led her down an elegant hallway.

“Are you and Mr. Fox prepared to name me CEO?” she asked.

Bruce’s deep laugh filled the expanse of the hallway, “Queen always would do anything to get out of an honest day’s work.”

Felicity laughed, “No, he just trusts me.”

Bruce stopped walking and he looked at her, “He’s lucky to have found someone like you that he can trust with his whole self. It’s not an easy path to walk alone. I’ve told Lucius that I’ll never forgive him for allowing Walter Steele to lure you to QC after MIT. If I had found you in the IT division of Wayne Enterprises, maybe things would be different.”

Felicity looked into Bruce’s dark blue eyes that were so different from the two pairs of eyes waiting for her at home. Even if she’d met Bruce before Oliver, she knew there was no way they would’ve fallen in love. Bruce was closed off. He wasn’t looking to let anyone in and share his burdens. Bruce was destined to remain alone. Felicity felt sorry for him. She could see when he recognized her pity and she grinned at him, “Well, you really dodged a bullet.”

“How’s that?” he asked with a cocky grin.

“In two months I’m going to commit a huge sin in the eyes of playboy Bruce Wayne,” she teased.

His eyes narrowed in confusion, “What’s that?”             

“I’m turning thirty,” she smiled.

Bruce’s laugh echoed around them, “You must think I’m terrible.”

The smile fell from her face, “No, I don’t think you’re terrible. I wish you didn’t think the rest of the world has to believe that you are. It’s not too late for you to find happiness.”

He smiled sadly at her, “Not all of us are as lucky as Queen to find the balance.”

“Oliver wanted to find the balance. That’s the only difference between the two of you. If you want to find the balance, you will.”

“Here we are,” Bruce knocked on a set of large wooden doors. He kissed her cheek, “Say good-bye before you leave. I want you to take a look at something for me. I’d like your opinion.”

The door opened to reveal Thea holding a glass of champagne, “Finally, we thought you’d never get here.”

“Thea?” she squeaked as her, soon to be, sister-in-law pulled her into the room.

“Hi, baby,” Donna said as she enveloped Felicity into a hug.

“Mom?” Felicity asked as she looked around the room. A woman Felicity didn’t recognize was surrounded by racks and racks of wedding dresses. “What’s happening?”

“Well, you were too worried about the press finding out about your wedding to buy a real wedding dress, so Ollie, Tommy, your mom and I decided that we’d bring the wedding dresses to you. This,” Thea gestured towards the woman, “is Lydia Latty, my wedding stylist and now yours. She’s a miracle worker.”

Lydia held out her hand, “Felicity, it’s so nice to finally meet you. Thea and your mom have given me some great ideas, and of course, you’re one of the most photographed women in the country, so I think I have a pretty good sense of your personal style, but I want to hear from you. What is the wedding gown you dream about?”

“Lydia, it’s nice to meet you too.” Felicity looked at the racks of gowns, “I’m not sure if you hear this a lot, but I never really dreamed about my wedding when I was a little girl. I never gave much thought to my wedding dress.”

“What were you thinking about wearing as your wedding dress?” Lydia asked.

Felicity shifted to avoid her mom’s gaze, “I bought a gown for a gala a few years ago that I never wore. It’s blush pink – sleeveless – backless – very sleek.”

“It’s awful,” Donna said.

“You were with me when I bought it and you loved it,” Felicity reminded her mom.

“Yes, for a big fancy party not for your wedding,” Donna responded. “It’s pink.”

Felicity scoffed, “You love pink.”

“Not for your wedding dress,” Donna said firmly.

“I’m not a virgin. White isn’t a requirement for a wedding dress,” Felicity said defensively.

Donna looked at Thea, “You talk to her.”

“Are you opposed to wearing white?” Lydia asked. “Not all brides want to wear white. It’s a valid choice.”

“I’m not opposed to white. I am opposed to buying a white dress and having that information leaked to the media and having my wedding day ruined by the paparazzi,” Felicity said to Lydia but hoped to remind her mom why she’d opted for a never worn blush pink gown.

“Okay, so we’re good with white. What else?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t want a dress that can stand up on its own without me,” Felicity said.

Lydia took a rack and moved it to the edge of the room. “What else?”

“Nothing too bedazzled,” Felicity said. She had images of some of the rhinestone and sequined monstrosities that had graced the brides that wandered the floors of the casinos her mom worked.

Lydia’s lips squeezed together and her eyes narrowed. She moved between the racks and returned to Felicity holding up two gowns. “I need you to be more specific about bedazzled. Yes or no, would you wear for any reason?” She held out an elegantly beaded gown first and then a gown covered with enough rhinestones to make Liberace blush.

“Yes,” Felicity said pointing to the beaded gown. “Absolutely not,” she said pointing to the rhinestones.

Donna whimpered a little at the loss of the rhinestone dress. “She doesn’t want to look matronly,” she told Lydia.

“Mom,” Felicity exclaimed.

“You’re marrying sex on four legs, you should look like it,” Donna whispered loudly. “You want them to tear the dress off you.”

“Mom,” Felicity hissed. She turned to apologize to Thea, but she was drinking straight from the champagne bottle.

Thea waved her off, “It’s fine. I’m sure Bruce has plenty more where this came from.” She held out the bottle to Felicity, “I’ve been waiting five years for the juicy details. Are you finally going to spill?”

Felicity rolled her eyes and ignored the bottle of champagne, “I’m not spilling anything.”

“Party pooper,” Thea grinned.

Lydia began to move amongst the racks and moved gowns from one rack to another. She pushed a rack to join the recently exiled rack on the edge of the room.

“We’re making progress,” Lydia smiled. “Any preference on sleeves, strapless, backless?”

“I don’t think so,” Felicity said.

“I think we’re ready to start having fun,” Lydia said. “Go ahead and begin looking through these racks. If there’s anything you want to try on, let me know. If there’s anything you hate, tell me why and I’ll continue to refine your selections.” She stood in front of one rack. “I’m going to ask you to start with this rack. These are the dresses I picked out for you based on what I’ve observed about you and what Donna and Thea have told me about your wedding plans.”

Felicity stepped in front of the rack and ran her hand across the varying materials. She’d never expected to wear a wedding dress, but she’d also never expected to be marrying Oliver and Tommy either. Her hand stopped on an ocean of flowing chiffon. Ever since Oliver appeared in her office with a laptop riddled with bullet holes, her life had been nothing but the unexpected. It was past time she embraced it. She lifted the gown from the rack, “I’ll start with this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> **********SHOW SPOILERS***********  
> I have lots and lots of feelings about the Crossover. Tommy's suicide was not the Infinite Love canon I wanted to see become show canon. Tommy broke Oliver's heart - and mine. I hated to see him as an evil Nazi. I hope a Tommy from a soft and fluffy earth meets earth 1 Oliver and they can have a squishy moment together. Come on show, really? One scene together, and they have a piece of glass between them? lol
> 
> I think we might all be Diggle today. Hip, hip, hooray. It's been a long road, but the Olicity ship is a mortal lock. Now the real work begins for our dynamic duo.  
> **********END SHOW SPOILERS********
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
